The After Math
by Awesome kidder
Summary: Life seems wonderful after the sister's battle the ultimate power and wins, but now a new power shall come into place one that's evil and is working as a human being.
1. Chapter 1

-All characters and concepts except for newly created ones by me are products of the Charmed t.v. series 

(Setting: Halliwell Manor; 2006)

Piper's Diary: July 14th, 2006

_It has been a 2 months now since my sisters and I have vanquished Christy. Billie is now in the downtown mental institution. Her grandmother on her father's side has come to take care of her. I can't help to blame myself for all of this. It was right in front of us the whole time. But we had to do what we had to do. But fortunately life moves on. Soon Billie will be released and we'll all be happy atleast for awhile. Anyway Phoebe's moving back in, Paige is moving out, and well I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with three healthy girls. Wyatt and Chris will be so jealous. I hope they won't, but they will be. I'm now just taking life step by step. Oh and I'm so happy that Leo has come back. He's an elder once more, but this time it's alot diff._

(9 months later)

"Phoebe! Phoebe! I think my water just broke!", a tired Piper says with an aggitated voice.

"It's happening now?", Phoebe asks as she puts her hands on head.

"Okay just sit. I'll call Paige. Paige! Paige!", Phoebe screams.

"What is it me and Henry was just having an intimate moment.", Paige says as she orbs in.

"Piper's having the triplets.", Phoebe says as she place Piper's feet up on the couch.

"Shouldn't she be on the table?", Paige asks Phoebe?

"Does it look like I can really lift a pregnant lady?", Phoebe asks.

"Fine I'll do it.", Paige says. (Paige waves her hand and Piper is orbed on the table)

"People let's get back to me the pregnant lady.", Piper says in pain.

"Leo! Leo!", Paige shouts out.

(Leo orbs in) "Is everything okay?", Leo asks his sister in law.

"Yeah except one thing Piper's having her babies.", Paige answers.

"There coming now?", Leo asks stunned.

"Paige get some towels and some warm water.", Phoebe says to her sister.

"Hurry I can't take this much longer.", Piper shouts.

(After Paige gets the towels and warm water Piper starts to push)

"Ahh!", Piper screams. (One byone eachbaby girl comes out in the form of white lights and then converts to their regular baby form)

"Are you alright honey?", Leo asks his pain filled wife.

"Yes I'm okay.", Piper answers. "Let me see my babies.", Piper commands.

"I'm going to name her Jenna Elizabeth Halliwell.", Piper points to her first daughter.

"This one I'll name Ashland Grace Halliwell.", Piper says as she points to her second daughter.

"And she will be named Michelle Caitlinn Halliwell.", Piper points to her third.

Next on Charmed: Piper's heart begins to race as one of her new borns goes missing.


	2. Some years later

(Setting: Halliwell house; A month later since the triplets birth) 

"Oh, look at my little babies.", Piper says in joy.

"Piper, we're back!", Phoebe shouts out to her older sister.

"I'll be right down!", Piper says as she strokes Jenna's back gently.

(She walks out the babies room and down the stairs to where Phoebe, Chris, and Wyatt are)

"Hey guys!", Piper says with an exciting voice to her sons.

"What's up Pheebs?", Piper asks. "Oh I got the pampers and the baby food that you wanted.", Phoebe answers.

"Thanks Phoebe. Uhm I'm going to go up and feed the girls I'll be down in a while.", Piper says.

"Oh Piper, Paige should be here any minute now. If you want us to watch the girls for you we will while you and Leo go out or something.", Phoebe says to Piper.

"Are you sure?", Piper asks Phoebe. "Yeah It'll give me time to bond with them.", Phoebe answers.

(Setting: Halliwell Manor; 7:30 p.m.)

"Leo I'm ready.", Piper says. "Piper are you sure you want to leave the girls by themselves.", Leo asks.

"Leo, they are not by themselves. Paige and Phoebe are here to watch them they'll be okay. And besides we vanquished the whole underworld. No demons will attack.", Piper explains.

(Piper grabs Leo's arm and wheels him towards the front door)

"Phoebe, Paige! We're leaving now we should be back in a little!", Piper says to her sisters.

(Leo and Piper exit the Manor)

(Setting: Halliwell Manor; 9:30 p.m.)

"Paige, Phoebe we're home!", Piper belts out.

(Piper and Leo walks into the living room to find Wyatt, Chris, and Paige asleep on the couch)

"Paige, Paige. Wake up.", Piper says. "Piper you're back already?", Paige says with her eyes barely open.

"I think I'm going to crash here tonight. I'm too tired to orb.", Paige says.

"Shouldn't you call Henry.", Piper asks. "Yeah I'll call right now.", Paige answers.

(Piper walks to her baby girls room and finds Phoebe asleep in the chair)

"Phoebe wake up.", Piper says. "Hey Piper. I'm going to go to bed now.", Phoebe says drowsy.

(Piper walks over to each baby's crib; when she comes to Ashland's crib she sees nothing)

"Phoebe where's Ashland?", Piper asks her sisters. "She's in her crib.", Phoebe answers.

"No she's not! Where is she?", Piper says as she starts to panic.

"She was in there that last time I checked.", Phoebe answers.

"Oh my God. What if a demon kidnapped her?", Piper says.

"Piper we destroyed all the demons.", Phoebe says to her sister.

"Maybe we didn't maybe we just thought we did.", Piper says.

"Piper calm down we will find her. Maybe she orbed somewhere.", Phoebe says as she paces back and forth.

"She can't orb. At least not yet.", Piper says.

"Maybe she's that powerful.", Phoebe says.

"Or maybe someone or something kidnapped my daughter.", Piper says while tears start to roll down her cheek.

"What's going on?", Paige asks as she enters the babie's room.

"Ashland's missing.", Phoebe answers. "What? How?", Paige asks.

"I don't know I fell asleep.", Phoebe says. "Shouldn't we call the police?", Paige asks.

"Wait a second. Paige see if you can sense her.", Phoebe says.

(Paige closes her eyes and then reopens them)

"She's someone where in her.", Paige says. "She's not in her I don't see her anywhere!", Piper says.

(Suddenly the three sisters hear cries from Ashland's crib; They walk over to see nothing, but an ident in her crib)

"Where is that coming from.", Paige asks. (Suddenly Ashland's head becomes visible and then the rest of her body does)

"Oh my gosh.", Piper gasps. "Sweetie don't ever scare me like that again.", Piper talks to her baby.

"Looks like little Ashland here has the power of invisibilty.", Phoebe says.

"Yeah I think I'm going to bind their powers for a liitle while until they get about 1.", Piper says.

"Don't do that Piper. Let them grow into their powers.", Paige says.

"What if she or her sisters go invisible and won't be able to turn back?", Piper asks.

"Piper stop worrying.", Phoebe says.

Next: The Charmed Ones are starting to get threats about their true identities from an anony-  
mous source.


	3. Mall times!

-Previously on Charmed: Piper gives birth to triplets; she's gets a scare when one of her daughters goes missing. 

(Setting: 4 years later; San Francisco mall; 3:30 p.m.)

"I like this shirt Phoebe. Which store did you get it from?", Piper asks her younger sister.

"I got it from dots.", Phoebe responds. "I think I'm going to run in there for a second.", Piper says.

(Piper walks into the store withher three daughters; Phoebe turns around to a stroller)

"Auntie Piper will be finished soon and then we can go home to daddy.", Phoebe says to two toddlers one female and one male.

(She strolls them over to a bench and sits underneath an artificial palm tree)

"Mommy I'm hungry.", the young girl says. "Baby as soon as your Aunt Piper comes out of the store we can go get something to eat from the food court.", Phoebe responds to her daughter.

"I want something to eat now!", the girl shouts out. "Melinda Prudence Halliwell! You will behave yourself!", Phoebe says strictly.

(Melinda shuts her eyes and suddenly a pepperoni pizza magically appears in her hands)

"What have I told you about using your powers in public?", Phoebe asks.

"You told me to never to do itor we could get in serious trouble.", Melinda responds.

"That's right. Now when we get back home we're going to have a serious talk young lady.", Phoebe says to her daughter.

(Piper walks out the store with Jenna, Ashland, and Michelle)

"Okay I'm ready.", Piper says chipperly. "Hey where did you get that pizza.", Piper asks.

"Melinda has been using her powers in public again.", Phoebe says.

"Now Melinda you know that's bad.", Piper says.

"Mom I want to walk now.", Melinda says to her mother.

(She steps out of the stroller)

"Watch this.", Melinda says with an exciting voice.

(Melinda starts to levitate in the air)

"Melinda, Melinda! Get down! Don't make me come up there!", Phoebe says.

(Piper motions her hands and freezes the entire mall in time)

(Phoebe levitates in the air and retrieves her daughter)

"That's it we're going home. Coop! Coop!", Phoebe says in an aggitated voice.

(Coop appears)

"What's going on Pheebs?", Coop asks. "Your daughter is what's going on. She keeps using magic in public.", Phoebe explains.

"Melinda. What have we told you about using your magic in public?", Coop asks.

"We're going to have to put her on punishment. Take us home.", Phoebe says.

"We'll see you later Piper. Bye girls.", Phoebe says.

(Coop, Phoebe, and their children teleports out)

Next: Someone see's Melinda Using her powers in the mall and threatens to reveal the sister's true identities.


End file.
